


there’s enough for everyone

by allmywill



Series: club tropicana [2]
Category: Duran Duran, George Michael (Musician), Wham! (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Pining, Sequel, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simonstillreally looks like George Michael.
Relationships: George Michael/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/George Michael, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/George Michael
Series: club tropicana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659058
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	there’s enough for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my mini fic _club tropicana _from back in November. can be read without reading that first, but why wouldn’t you? ;)__

“Oh, Charlie... you look great tonight.”

“Uh, what?”

Nick’s fingers play along George’s cheek, his stubble similar to Simon’s own. George doesn’t know how and when the keyboardist got so close to him, or where the hell his boyfriend went. He finds it hard to back away from his touch; his hands soft and his face alluring.

He sighs, dreamily staring up at him. “You look good. What do you say we go back to the hotel?” He smiles, perfect teeth on display. “We could... test out the bed.”

George shakes his head, but doesn’t make an effort to pull away. “Nick, you’re wasted. I’m not Simon.”

“Of course you are! With your pretty eyes and your...” Nick’s eyes start to wander down, but then snap back up, a huge smirk on his face. “Lips,” he giggles.

Nick’s hands move to his chest, trailing down and treading further into dangerous territory. George is waiting for Simon or Andrew to walk in any moment now, catching them in an act that isn’t exactly what it looks like.

George starts to move away, thinking of somewhere he can escape to, but this is _his_ dressing room. “Uh, Nick,” he says, swallowing shallowly. “I’m _not_ Simon, I’m George.”

Nick laughs, emitting a beautiful sound that would be contagious if George wasn’t so nervous. “C’mon, babe,” he whines, made up eyes giving him a sultry glance. The most irresistible bedroom eyes he has ever seen.

_Simon sure is a lucky bastard._

“Nobody’s around, I could suck you off right here, if you want.”

George reaches up and takes him by the wrists, thin and bony. He wonders briefly how Simon doesn’t break the poor man in half; he’s so small. “No, I’m fine, thank you. Let’s go find your boyfriend. I’m sure he misses you very much.”

He lets go of him, instead, wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders. He tries not to think about how nicely he fits into his side.

“But _you’re_ my boyfriend, Charlie,” he says quietly, letting George walk him to the door.

George doesn’t know how he got stuck with a very drunk and very handsy Nick Rhodes, but he finds he doesn’t mind it as much as he probably should.

When he finally runs into Simon, he’s both relieved and a little disappointed. Nick continues to clutch onto him, hands kneading underneath his jacket. He’s half expecting Simon to punch him in the face, but he doesn’t.

As George tries to peel Nick off him, the blonde looks back and forth between the two men. His eyes widen and he bites his bottom lip, pink disappearing into his mouth.

“Charlie?” he asks, then starts to giggle. “I didn’t know you had a twin.”

Simon starts laughing as he wraps an arm around him, pulling him into his side. “Thanks for getting him back to me in one piece.”

George smiles, looking at the two of them. They’re quite cute together. They make a great pair. “Of course. You know, he thinks I’m you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s been calling me Charlie.” George tries to hide his blush by combing a hand through his hair, but it’s no use. “Do we really look that similar?”

Simon moves closer, eyeing him up. “Perhaps a bit.”

Nick cuddles into Simon, looking longingly at George the entire time, his gaze so heavy it almost hurts. “ _Charlie_ ,” he sighs.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I meant the other Charlie,” Nick insists.

Simon’s smile only makes the blush on George’s cheeks more prominent. “That’s George, darling. You know him.”

Nick looks at Simon, that same look in his eyes that hasn’t let up all night. “Alright, _whatever_ ,” he huffs. “Can he come with us tonight? Back to the hotel?”

Simon looks surprised. He raises a brow at George. “If he’d like to, I don’t see why not.”

George feels a sudden wave of heat overtake his senses. A night with Simon and Nick sounds like something out of a dream, something like _heaven_ , and he hasn’t got anything better to do...

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you two rather spend the night... uh... together?”

Simon leans closer, mouth ever so close to his ear. “We’d love to have you round, George,” he whispers, sensual. He pulls away and gives him his best wink.

How could George say no to that?

“Okay.” He smiles, heartbeat wild, knowing very well what might happen.

———

It’s much later in the night when the three of them make it to the hotel, and now significantly sobered up, Nick sidles up beside George. He backs him into the wall, small frame contrasting with his. Simon looks on, dark eyes hungering.

It isn’t long before Nick works at his trousers and takes his aching cock into his mouth. The warm tight heat sends his head back, ecstasy filling his veins. He cries out, fingers lacing through his hair and tugging a handful of dyed blonde locks.

Before he can come, Nick pulls off and the three of them settle into the bed together. Hands work at removing clothing and the garments create a pile at foot of the bed in no time.

With Nick in the middle, Simon works him open as his plump lips lock with George’s own. He kisses him, hunger evident, as his hands drift down his bare chest. He teases, fingers tracing his hipbones and ignoring his cock for the moment.

George can tell when Simon enters Nick, because he sighs deeply against his lips, all breathy and low. His hands dip down and grasp Nick’s hardness. He starts to pump him rhythmically, in time with Simon’s shallow thrusts.

Simon goes deeper, hands upon Nick’s hips as he pushes in to the hilt. Nick grinds against him, driven wild by the stimulation and desperate for more of it. He moans against George as Simon draws back and slams in once more.

Watching Nick’s eyes flutter shut, George takes in the moment as much as he can. Simon’s low grunts fill the room and little sounds fly from Nick’s lips. George continues to pleasure him, and it isn’t long before Nick’s spilling in his hand, hot and heavy.

Simon follows soon after, face contorting as he comes long and hard inside the keyboardist, hands gripping his sweat sheen skin.

Nick’s hands stroke George to completion, leaning forward to press his lips to his bare chest as he comes. He feels the adrenaline rushing so fast; he’s seeing stars. Tonight has been even better than he expected it to be.

Panting, Simon pulls out of Nick. “Another round later? _There’s enough Nick Rhodes for everyone..._ ”

George laughs, Nick collapsed against him. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“What have I told you about that damn song, Charlie?” Nick retorts playfully. “George is here. Let him sing it.”

“ _Club Nick and Simon, they’re with me._ ”

They all burst into laughter together, elated and still hungry for more.


End file.
